


A Cinderella Story

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, cinderella!AU, i dunno how to tag this heck, minimal angst though don't worry, patton gets smacked like once but that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3





	A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

Patton sighed slightly, glancing around his parent’s room for what he thought would be the last time. He didn’t want to admit he was scared, after all, Papa getting married should be such a joyous occasion, but Patton had to admit that he still wasn’t entirely ready to leave his mother behind. It had been a while since he last saw her face, he knew even then he wouldn’t see her again, as she lay barely moving on the bed in this very room. Papa had been heartbroken, and though Patton would never say, he was too- but unlike his Papa he still was. He sighed again and turned to leave, sitting in this room would only upset him more, he knew it wouldn’t help. The door creaked as it opened and at the sound a voice called from downstairs.

“That must be him now, Patton! Come down a second, I’d like you to meet someone.” It must be her.. Patton made his way down the staircase, he didn’t feel ready to meet anyone, but if she made Papa happy then surely this woman wasn’t all that bad. As he rounded the corner he was met with the face of his Papa, a woman he didn’t recognize, and two boys Patton could only assume were her sons.

“There you are! It’s so nice to finally meet you, why, I’ve heard so much I just might know more about you than my own!” The woman smiled down at Patton, something cold glittered in her eyes. “Oh! You don’t know who my boys are, now do you?” Patton shook his head slightly, before realizing his mistake and quickly adding a ‘no ma’am.’ “Well, I’m sure they can handle introducing themselves, boys?” The taller of the two stepped forward.

“Dorian, and you are?” He extending a hand, a small smirk sitting at the edge of his lips.

“Patton.” He shook Dorian’s hand, glancing at the other still standing near his mother. 

“I’m Virgil.” Patton smiled over at him.

“Nice to meet you, Virgil and Dorian.” He smiled brighter, he almost swore he saw the faintest ghost of a smile appear on Virgil’s lips, though it faded as he glanced at his brother. 

Patton worked quietly, slowly making his way through a small list of chores he had. It had been about two months since his step-mother and her sons had moved in with them, and everything seemed to be just fine. Even having two months to get to know them, Patton knew almost nothing about the brothers. Virgil rarely ever spoke to him, and when they did talk it was over as soon as Dorian was anywhere near. Dorian didn’t talk much either, he liked to sit back and watch the others from afar. He had a habit of asking Patton for help with chores, claiming his mother needed help, though whenever Patton saw him he seemed just fine, of course he would never confront Dorian about it- after all, he had no idea what had happened, it would be unfair to accuse someone like that. Patton silently wished he would have a chance to know them both better, he didn’t like not talking to people. As if on cue, Virgil tapped him on the shoulder.

“You’ve been cleaning the same thing for the past ten minutes now, pretty sure it’s good.” Virgil seemed worried, Patton had a feeling he was trying to ask “are you alright” in his own way.

“Oh shoot,” Patton gave a small laugh, “guess you’re right.” Virgil smiled ever so slightly, a rare sight even as the tiny ghost that it was. Patton glanced around, making sure he had gotten everything, and spotted Dorian in a corner. Looking back over he saw Virgil with his back turned, walking away. 

The next few years flew by, Patton didn’t remember much of them, though he did notice Virgil was talking more. He had also noticed how much more work he had to do now, Dorian said it had to be done, and that everyone else was doing their part, and Patton agreed out of fear. He didn’t want to call anyone out, and he definitely didn’t want the others to think he was selfish, though something about it was clearly bothering Virgil.

“Hey, Virgil? Are you doing okay?” He glanced up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just.. thinking I guess.” 

“What about?”

“..Nothing, it’s not important. Don’t you have something else to do?” Patton flinched slightly, he had thought Virgil had become a close friend, apparently he was wrong. Virgil sighed and turned, walking away and leaving Patton to work. He mimicked his step-brother’s sigh, silently wondering if the others didn’t want him around. A few minutes passed before he realized he hadn’t moved, with another sigh he turned and made his way to the kitchen. He barely noticed Dorian in the corner as he set to work again.

Another year went by with nothing changing, Patton stretched awake with a yawn, and a knock sounded at the door.

“Hey, Patton? Mind if I step in for a minute?” It was Virgil’s voice, Patton felt a small smile form on his lips.

“Come on in!” The door creaked and Patton waved Virgil over. “What’s up?”

“Well, I heard your birthday was coming up soon, and I just wanted to give you something now in case I didn’t have a chance to later..” Virgil dug around in his pocket for a second, pulling out a small charm. “Sorry, it’s not much.”

“Aw, Virgil it’s perfect!” The two shared a smile, Patton reaching over to put the charm on the bedside. “Thank you, it’s absolutely amazing.” Patton’s smile brightened. 

“Great, glad you like it..” Virgil gave a small sigh, standing up and heading towards the door. “I should go, Dorian is gonna yell at both of us if we don’t get something done.” As if on cue, someone called the two from downstairs. Virgil sighed again and pushed through the door, with Patton following quickly behind. They didn’t say a word as they set off for chores and housework. 

It wasn’t long until a soft crash and muffled cursing sounded from the kitchen. Patton was in the kitchen before he realized he had moved. Virgil glanced up as he rounded the corner, clearly not expecting it to be Patton standing there. 

Plates were floating around Virgil’s head, small rags and sponges whisking around and scrubbing spots or stains, at the sight of Patton everything fell and clattered against the counters- some chipping and nearly shattering as they landed. Virgil tried to hide it as he waved a hand and the cracks disappeared. 

“You can use magic!? Virgil that’s amazing!” Patton’s mouth moved faster than his brain, sending strings of compliments and “that’s so cool”s, Virgil looking more and more confused by the second. The sound of a door creaking open interrupted them, Patton wheeled around the corner to see what was going on.

“Oh lovely, you’re both here, I bring wonderful news.” Dorian stepped into the common room with a smirk. 

“What’s going on?” Virgil glared at his brother.

“I’ll be taking over the manor from this day on.” A wave of confusion washed over the younger two.

“Why..? What about Papa?” 

“Oh that’s right, you haven’t heard..” Patton felt fear bubbling up inside him.

“What happened?” 

“Mother and Father have had a terrible accident, I’m afraid they didn’t make it through..” Virgil stumbled slightly.

“No, no you’re lying! You- That can’t be true!” Dorian sighed and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t lie to you about this, Virgil, I know how close you were to Mother.”

Tears threatened to form in Patton’s eyes. He wanted to scream, to yell and say it was all a lie, he wanted Papa to burst through the door and say it was a joke, but nothing changed. All he could muster was a tiny, whispered, “no..” 

It had been years since that day, Patton was sitting in the library and waiting for Virgil, skimming through an old book about magic and how to control it. The two had started meeting in the library a while ago, Patton had suggested it as a way to read up on magical abilities and help Virgil become the best magic user possible. Though, there was something different this time. Patton was sure Virgil thought he had forgotten, but of course, he hadn’t. Today was the day their twentieth birthday, or Virgil’s at least, but they tended to celebrate together. The door scraped against the floor slightly as it opened. Patton smiled up at his brother as the magic user stepped in.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long, but that doesn’t matter, before we start I wanted to give you something!” A look of confusion crossed Virgil’s face.

“What for?”

“Your birthday!” Virgil looked even more confused.

“Oh, well, thanks but I-”

“I don’t need a gift, we barely have time to leave the house nowadays and I honestly would be shocked if you managed it.” The magic user opened his mouth to speak again, only to be shushed by a wave of Patton’s hand. “No arguments! Besides, who knows when I’ll get another chance to give you something?” Virgil sighed, muttering a quick “I guess you’re right” before sitting next to Patton.

“So what is it you wanted to give me?” Patton smiled and pulled a small charm out of his pocket, one that mirrored the one he had still sitting in his room. Virgil gave a small smile, carefully putting the charm in his pocket, before turning to the books Patton had laid out. The two quickly got lost in the stories, forgetting everything for a little while.

Not far from the manor, a castle sat just below a hill, three princes sitting in the dining room discussing what needed to be done.

“That is absolutely insane, Logan! You know we can’t do that!” Logan sighed, brushing a stray hair out of his face as he glanced up at his brother.

“Roman, we have no choice. You honestly think I want this any more than you do? We all know that Father isn’t doing well, at this rate we.. may not see him again.” The prince stood up, shoving a chair into the wall as he did, and slammed his hands on the table between them.

“And Thomas will take over, there is no need for this!” Logan barely flinched, glancing up at his brother now towering above him.

“You know as well as I do that isn’t going to work. You know the law, while it is seemingly unnecessary it exists for a reason, the heir cannot be named until any and all siblings have married.” Roman threw himself back, landing on the earlier discarded chair with a sigh.

“Yes but that was a law to prevent wars and siblings fighting for the right of being the heir, was it not? Surely we can-”

“If we make an exception we’ll be putting ourselves in a worse situation than already at hand. It’s simply out of the question.”

“That doesn’t feel right.. I don’t want you two to be forced into marriage just for my sake.” Thomas spoke up, glancing at the younger two with nothing but worry in his eyes.

“There isn’t anything we can do, none of us have any say in this. I’m afraid it has to be done, Thomas, without you the kingdom is sure to fall. We would lose everything, I don’t like the idea but I would rather give up one thing than our family’s entire history, it’s simply something we must do.” Both Roman and Thomas gave a sigh. 

“And how do you suggest we go about this?” Roman glanced over, a look of defeat sparkling in his eyes.

“That much is obvious, is it not? The easiest way to gather all eligible bachelors and maidens in the land, a ball.” Roman didn’t seem so defeated now.

“Oh, it’ll be glorious! A three-day celebration, of course!” He was smiling, all too brightly if you asked Logan. “Oh! And we can cover it up so very easily! We’ll set it up as a birthday celebration, and with everyone in attendance it’ll be easy enough to find someone!” Logan glanced at Thomas, they had originally planned something less.. extravagant for Roman’s twentieth, a simple family hang out really, though it seemed this was their only option.

Patton sighed heavily as he made his way outside, put in charge of checking for letters, though his spirits were quickly lifted as he saw an invitation to the royal palace- a celebration for Prince Roman’s twentieth birthday. He made the mistake of running back inside to show Dorian. 

“I’m sorry, Patton, you really think you will be joining me? I’m afraid they wouldn’t allow servant boys such as yourself, I’m just worried about what they may do to you, I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Virgil glared from where he sat in the corner.

“Patton is the only one here with an ounce of royal blood in his body, he’s no “servant boy,” and if anything the invite was meant for his father.” Dorian returned the glare, though his smirk never faded.

“Remember your place, Virgil. Though, I suppose you do have a point.” Dorian sighed, glancing down, a thoughtful look passing his face. “If you really do wish to embarrass yourself then I have no right to stop you, how about a deal? If you can get everything done before the event is to take place then you may go.” Patton and Virgil glanced over at each other, the magic user giving another small sigh before turning back to his brother. 

“Fine, we have a deal then.” 

Virgil glanced around the empty library, dusting shelves and fixing books. He had instantly regretted the “deal,” but Patton was happy about it, and he wasn’t about to let his brother down. Patton had gone out, looking for someplace to get two old suits repaired- how he planned on affording it, Virgil had no idea- and the magic user had agreed to cover for him, even though Dorian had agreed to them getting something new to wear. Virgil didn’t fully trust anything that had come out of his mouth, the only time he wasn’t lying to some extent were times when it was convenient for him.

It had been nearly an hour since Patton had left, and Virgil was starting to worry. Just as he was about to head out to look for his brother the door creaked and Patton walked through, looking messier than he had when he left.

“I’m guessing you figured something out?”

“Yeah, the tailor in town knew me for a little while, he agreed that if I helped with fixing up the old garden he would fix the suits.” Virgil smiled slightly.

“Are we sure I’m the magic one?” Patton laughed, playfully shoving Virgil’s shoulder. 

“It doesn’t matter what I did, we’re gonna go to an actual ball!” The magic user smiled again, he could only hope that was true.

The next few days flew by, Virgil covered for Patton whenever he had to head out and check on the suits, and they managed to get everything done in time. The suits were repaired fairly quickly, and despite Dorian’s best efforts to overwork them, everything was finally over. Virgil waited at the top of the staircase, smiling as he saw Patton rounding the corner in the new suit.

“You ready?”

“Absolutely!” The two walked down together, Virgil felt his fear start to fade, for once everything seemed to be okay. Patton smiled and went on and on about what he thought everything was going to look like or sound like or just be like in general, Virgil felt a new sense of confidence bubbling inside himself, they both stop dead as Dorian smiled down at them. The older brother circled the younger with a smirk, Virgil was shoved back as he tried to stand in front of Patton.

“You two look absolutely amazing,” the sound of shredding fabric filled the room, “such a shame no one else will see.” The shredding continued. “I’m sorry, Patton, this must be done.” Slow rips, slowly driving Virgil insane. “You’ll only end up hurting yourself.” The ripping stopped, Dorian stood back and placed his hands on Patton’s shoulders. “You understand, don’t you?” Tears formed in the corners of Patton’s eyes as he shoved Dorian’s hands away, turning and running off. With him gone, Dorian turned to Virgil. He didn’t bother keeping up the act, simply shredding the suit as Virgil struggled away and ran after his brother.

“..Hey, don’t worry, we can still go.” Patton looked up with tears still streaming down his face.

“How? What can we possibly do to fix this?” Virgil snapped his fingers, blue light swirled around Patton for a minute, as it faded Patton stood in a pale blue suit the same color as the light had been, his face just barely recognizable.

“I’m magic, remember? I had a feeling something might go wrong, so I thought I would work on some illusions in case we needed to sneak our way there.” Patton’s face lit up, he tacked Virgil in a hug. 

“You’re the absolute best! Thank you so much!” Virgil smiled, returning the hug.

“I know this means a lot to you, I wasn’t just gonna sit there and do nothing. Now, we’ve got a ball to get to.” Patton smiled up at him, Virgil quickly summoned an illusion of his own, before realizing how wrong this could end. “I.. Actually, one more thing, I don’t know if I can keep this up for the whole night. It’s complicated, and harder to hold the longer we keep it up, I can guarantee we’ll be okay until midnight but after that..” 

“It’s alright! We’ll just have to have the best time we possibly can, to make up for anything we miss.” Patton smiled again, before grabbing Virgil’s hand and dragging him off.

Roman gave a small sigh, leaning back against the wall next to his brother. “Having fun?” Logan barely glanced up, even as he spoke.

“I suppose, you?”

“Oh absolutely! Though, small problem.”

“Which would be?”

“I still haven’t found anyone really.. special, y’know?” Logan sighed, looking up this time.

“It’s only the first night, you’ll be fine.” Roman mirrored his sigh, turning back to the crowd. 

“I guess you’re right, well, never hurts to keep trying.” The prince’s jaw dropped as his eyes landed on someone among the chaos. Logan followed his gaze to find a small boy in a light blue suit staring around, looking completely awestruck. Roman glanced back at Logan for a second, before making his way over and introducing himself to the stranger. Logan smiled to himself, seeing his brother try to talk to the boy was not only amusing, but exactly what he had hoped would come from this. He stood there for a minute longer, watching as the pair- both with pink tinting their cheeks- pull onto the dance floor and disappear into the crowd. Logan sighed again, he was sure that Roman would have no trouble finding himself a partner, though he was worried about what he was going to do. He had never been interested, or good at, these kinds of things. He glanced around the room once more, trying to figure out who might be the most approachable. His eyes landed on a boy, suit’s style matching the one Roman had whisked away, staring as the prince and the stranger moved across the floor. He quickly decided that would be his best bet and made his way over, leaning back against the wall next to the other.

“You got bored too?” The stranger spoke without looking up.

“Not quite, while these things seem rather.. unnecessary if you ask me, everyone appears to be having a good time.” The stranger sighed, still focusing on the dance floor instead of the man beside him.

“I don’t know, honestly people confuse me. Conversations are more complicated than chess if you ask me, but hey what do I know?” Logan raised an eyebrow, though it went unnoticed.

“You play chess?” 

“Used to, wish I still did because I was pretty good, I don’t think I ever lost.”

“Well, if you’re up for a challenge, there’s quite the chess set in the royal library.” The boy scoffed, still not looking up.

“As if they’d let us in, I thought this whole thing was just in the ballroom.”

“Surely they wouldn’t keep a prince from his own library, that seems counterproductive wouldn’t you say?” The stranger jumped away from the wall, turning around and finally looking Logan in the eye.

“Y-Your highness!” Logan simply smiled.

“Still up for the challenge.” The boy glanced back at the crowd, looking worried for a second, before turning back to Logan.

“Absolutely, your highness.” 

Virgil smirked ever so slightly, the prince had cornered himself, he glanced up to see how Logan would react, only to find the clock read eleven fifty-two. A small fear flooded through him. “Your Highness, I’m sorry but I have to go.” He stood to leave, turning around only for Logan to grab his wrist.

“Please, tell me you’ll be back, I couldn’t stand not getting to know you better.” Virgil smiled, carefully planting a small kiss on the prince’s knuckles.

“No doubt, you’ll see me again.” The two smiled at each other once more before Virgil turned and left, meeting Patton as he stood by the door.

“Virgil! Oh, you’ll never believe the night I had!” Patton dragged Virgil outside, starting on the path back home. “It was so lovely, I spent the whole time dancing and there was this man and oh Virgil he was so kind, his name is Roman and-” Patton’s face went pale as the realization hit him. “Oh my stars I was dancing with the prince-” Virgil tried his hardest not to laugh. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I spent the night with his brother.”

“You did!? What was it like? What did you do?”

“Just a game of chess, I gotta admit Prince Logan knows what he’s doing, but I was so close to winning.” Patton stopped walking, turning to Virgil.

“We have to go back, do you think you can pull off the spell for just one more night, please..?” Virgil chuckled and kept walking.

“Yeah, we can go back.” He told himself that it was for Patton’s sake, he would never admit he wanted to stay as well.

They carefully snuck back inside, just barely making it in before Dorian came home. He was absolutely fuming. “Honestly, you two should thank me for keeping you at home. It was an absolute waste, neither one of the princes were anywhere to be seen the entire night. The youngest was off twirling with some pathetic nobody in a blue suit and the other disappears entirely barely an hour into the night.” Virgil and Patton exchanged a smile as Dorian turned his back, if anything that only confirmed the fact that they would be returning. 

The next night came quickly, Virgil making sure the suits looked different enough from last time- adding small stripes of a darker shade- while still looking like themselves, and they headed off. The night passed by in a blur, Patton was quickly whisked off and returned to dancing with Roman, Virgil waiting in the same spot for Logan- who didn’t make him wait very long. Once again, just as he was about to win, Virgil glanced up to see the clock dangerously close to midnight. With a rushed apology he stood to leave, only to be stopped again.

“..Everyone will be expecting me to show up, and be dancing with someone, tomorrow night, will I have the pleasure of dancing with you?” Virgil smiled at Logan.

“Absolutely, your highness.” Logan smiled as well, and Virgil quickly made his way out to meet Patton at the entrance. They talked on and on about the night as they walked home, slipping in just before Dorian and then heading off to prepare for tomorrow. 

Patton smiled as night fell once more, Virgil gave an unnoticeable sigh as he created the illusion once more, making sure that they had only the best before they set off for the final dance. Patton smiled brighter as he walked through into the ballroom, only to find Roman had been waiting for him.

“May I..?” The prince held out a hand, which Patton gladly took before allowing himself to be whisked away once more, this time the prince went passed the dance floor and lead him outside into the royal gardens. Rows upon rows of small tulips and red roses ran along the walls, bordering a small fountain, and gentle vines wrapped lazily around the overhangs. 

“Roman, it’s beautiful..” 

“Surely not as beautiful as you, my dear..” Patton felt his cheeks flush, turning as pink as the flowers he stood by.

“Well, someone needs to look in a mirror, then.” The prince’s face turned scarlet, nearly as red as the roses along the wall. Without a word, Roman reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out a small medallion. “No, Roman I.. I could never take something like this, I would never be able to repay you.”

“There is one way, my dear.” The prince’s hands carefully cupped his face. “..May I?” 

“You may.” Patton muttered slightly, pressing his lips to Roman’s.

Virgil quickly settled down in the library, determined to at least finish a game with Logan tonight. The prince smiled at him from across the table.

The game was just barely finished in time, ending with Virgil finally winning. Logan gave a laugh, Virgil wasn’t thinking clearly, seeing Logan’s face light up with utter joy. His body moved faster than his brain, he found himself pressing his lips to the prince’s, Logan froze entirely and Virgil quickly realized what he had done, pulling back and opening his mouth to apologize. He didn’t get a chance to speak as Logan pulled him back, pressing their lips together once more. Logan smiled at him as they broke apart. They quickly realized they had exactly three minutes to be down in the ballroom. The pair stood to leave, Logan stopping him once more just as they were about to walk out, the prince carefully pressed the black queen to Virgil’s hands.

“To remember tonight, you’ll keep it, yes?” Virgil pressed their lips together once more, just as a quick ‘remember me.’

“Of course I will.” 

Patton glanced up as his prince carefully pulled him towards the dance floor, spotting Virgil walk in with Prince Logan. He wasn’t paying much attention to anything as he spun and danced and let himself be twirled around with Roman, he could only assume Virgil was having a good a time as he was, his only complaint being it ending too soon. He froze entirely as he heard the clock chime, it was midnight. Across the room, he saw Virgil stop as well, though he was clearly struggling to hold the illusion with Logan looking concerned. He turned back to Roman, only to glance over the prince’s shoulder and lock eyes with Dorian standing on the opposite end of the room. He quickly pulled away from Roman, uttering an apology and an “I’ll be back, I promise” before turning and leaving as quickly as he possibly could, with Virgil close behind. He ran out of pure terror, he knew there wasn’t a chance of getting out of this. He knew it was over. The two managed to make it home first, but that didn’t stop Dorian from throwing the door open and storming over, yelling at the top of his lungs. Patton didn’t hear a single word. He barely saw Virgil as his brother jumped in front of him, only to be thrown to the side by Dorian- who had only one goal in mind. Patton’s mind barely processed anything that happened, he saw a flash of movement and felt pain spark through his cheek and then nothing at all. Only when he felt a tug around his neck did he react, only as Dorian tried to take the medallion did he move. Struggling to get away and throwing himself to the ground, only for Dorian to drag him upstairs and toss him into his room. He slammed himself into the door as he heard it lock, hopelessly pounding on the wood and wishing it would shatter underneath him.

Roman and Logan glanced at each other, both extremely confused and unbelievably worried for their partners. They quickly headed off to find Thomas, which didn’t take long.

“We have a problem.”

“Uhm, what would that be?”

“The very second we find someone we would be happy with they’re gone.”

“And I’m supposed to help how..?”

“..We don’t know what to do or how to find them.” Thomas shook his head, sighing ever so slightly.

“You mean to tell me you found someone, both of you found somebody, and then both of these somebodies had to leave suddenly, and you have no way of finding them again?” Logan sighed as well.

“..Correct.”

“Absolutely nothing? No name, general area, special features? Absolutely nothing?” Logan very quickly remembered the chess piece, unfortunately, Roman beat him to it.

“Well, I know he has a medallion I gave him..” Thomas sighed again.

“Alright then, door-to-door search it is.”

They had only visited two houses and Roman was already starting to give up. Logan seemed annoyed with him, though it was clear they were both worried about not finding anything. Thomas, however, wasted no time in continuing the search, knocking on the door of a large manor. Roman instantly recognized the medallion hanging around the stranger’s neck, though something was off, he didn’t remember his partner having such a cold smile. 

“Your Highness! What a pleasant surprise!” Roman smiled, a small blade of suspicion still clawing at his mind. “Please, do come in.” The three princes quickly stepped inside, Roman still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

“..May I see the medallion?”

“Hm? Oh, absolutely.” The man was much too eager to show off, that alone was enough to confirm this was not the person Roman had been dancing with, though the apparent lack of his crest on the back was a very nice piece of evidence, before anyone else could react Roman’s sword was drawn and pointed at the stranger.

“Care to explain why you have a fake? If you were really the man I knew, you would realize the crest was absent.” Logan seemed shocked, carefully grabbing the medallion only to find chips of paint brush off. 

“Roman, listen.” The room went silent for a minute. A soft echo of something smacking against the doors sounded through the hall. “Who else is here?”

“No one, your highness, I live alone.” The man spoke, only to be silenced as Roman tilted his sword, the prince glanced back at Logan and nodded, Logan rushed off to investigate.

The sound only grew louder as Logan made his way up the stairs, being joined by the sound of crying. As he reached the end of the hall he was met with a large plank of wood set across a door, the sound coming from the other side. He set the wood aside and carefully picked the lock, door spilling open and another stranger tumbling out, his worn blue shirt the same shade as a suit Logan had seen that night, the prince’s eyes stopped for a second as he noticed a golden medallion around the man’s neck.

“I do believe my brother is looking for you.” 

“Your Highness! I- He.. he is?” Logan gave a soft smile.

“He did come all this way to find you, he’s downstairs if you wanted to see him.” The stranger’s face lit up, uttering a quick “thank you” to Logan he turned and ran down the staircase, with Logan following, Roman’s sword clattered to the ground as the prince turned and saw him. The prince was across the room and the stranger was being held up and twirled in the air in a matter of seconds.

“There you are, my love! What do you say we get out of here?” Logan smiled sadly, he was happy for his brother, yet he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. 

“He is nothing but a servant boy, someone of royal blood must marry someone holding the status of a nobleman-” The man tried to speak, a final attempt to hold onto his power, only to be interrupted by a voice Logan could have sworn he recognized.

“Then it’s a good thing he is a nobleman.” All color had drained from the stranger’s face, Logan turned to face the source of the sound- who held what appeared to be a will of sorts. “Father’s will says you are to be the lord of this estate only until Patton is of age, he turned eighteen two years ago- You have been claiming a title not rightfully yours for the past two years, on top of treating the biological heir like he doesn’t exist at all, now that sure sounds like a crime to me.”

Logan smirked slightly and with a single wave of his hand, the stranger was whisked away by guards. 

Everyone glances up as Virgil snaps his fingers, blue light swirled around Patton and his clothes shifted to the light blue suit. It’s not an illusion this time, and Patton looks just as surprised as everyone felt. 

“Patton.” Roman whispered, just barely loud enough for anyone but Patton to hear.

“That would be my name..” Roman chuckled, pulling Patton closer.

“Such a beautiful name, fitting for such a beautiful person.” Logan smiled, glancing away as the pair shared a kiss, out of the corner of his eye he saw the fingertips of an extended hand, looking up to see the man who had stood up for Patton with his arm outstretched and the black queen sitting in his palm.

“You’re-”

“Yes, I have magic.” His partner cut him off. “I still can’t fully control it, I can learn and I’m trying, but I’m not of noble birth and I know I’m not worthy of someone like y-” It was Logan’s turn to cut him off, settling on a kiss instead of words. Purple light wrapped itself around him as Logan pulled him in, pressing their lips together. As they broke away, his partner stared up at him, the purple light fading into a suit. 

“I don’t care about something as little as the status of your birth, I care about you.” 

“..My name is Virgil, your highness.” Logan smiled.

“I care about you, Virgil.” Thomas spoke up from the corner he had settled into.

“You know, Virgil, we could always use a royal magician, and that would just so happen to be a position equal to that of a nobleman.” Logan smiled again, directed at his brother this time.

“I.. I would be honored, your majesty.” Everyone took a second to stare at each other, smiles and small chuckles passed around the room. For once, Virgil knew it would be just fine.

Exactly three months after the events of that night, two weddings were held. Tears of pure joy fell from four pairs of eyes, and two promises were made. Patton smiled around, watching as everyone danced around and laughed and smiled. He gave a small laugh of his own as Roman’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

“I love you, my dear.” Roman’s chin rested softly on Patton’s shoulder, the prince whispering quietly.

“I love you too, Roman.” 

“And may we live happily ever after.” Roman flashed a smile, earning another round of laughter from Patton. 

Somehow, he knew that wouldn’t be far from the truth.


End file.
